The Three meetings
by Traka the Elf
Summary: THe first 'episode' of this series.  Complete.  New 'episode coming sunday.
1. Chapter 1

Fiction B Season 1 episode 1 part 1

**A/N So I hope someone on here is a fan of Doctor Who! Well I was going to write about how the MBS encounters a giant blob of jello but decided on this instead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I used to own the MBS but sold the rights to GreatKateZonkeyMonkey. **

**Warnings: Possible Big Bang spoilers set before the Christmas Special. Set after prisoners dilemma **

And Now on to the story

Episode 1: Part 1

"My, what an easy foe you are! I hypnotized you into coming here and listening to me! You are now under my control. You came here because I told you to! Now get me the cookies that Rhonda hid from me."

Kate sighed, "No Constance we aren't getting you ANY cookies. You can't just make people do what you want to," she said as she sat down on the floor and began doing an inventory of the items in her bucket.

Kate was fourteen years old and Reynie and Sticky were thirteen. Constance was five but was a little off her rocker and her brain was… developed more so than the average five year old. Kate was acrobatic and daring and clever and sneaky, and to many adjectives to fit into one sentence. Sticky remembered everything and Reynie was the puzzle solver.

"Then I'll tell your darkest secrets," Constance said with an evil disturbing grin.

"I don't have any secrets; none that you can take at least, my mind is guarded against yours. And besides; Mr. Benedict told you time and time again to stop reading peoples minds."

"All I need you to do is think of where the cookies are hidden," Constance said sitting down and sighing.

Kate kept her expression hard. Reynie was… struggling. Sticky was squirming, in a very awkward manner. "Ha!" Constance said pointing at Sticky and running off.

"Not fair!" Sticky said unhappily also walking out of the room.

"Well Mr. Benedict's working with her I guess- Reynie did you see that?" Kate said excitedly dragging him towards the window and pointing. "I saw something! I'm sure I did."

"Kate it was probably just a bird, or a" but Kate was already using her knife to cut the seals on the window.

"Kate! Even if you did see something behind the house it might be something dangerous! We don't want to betray Mr. Benedict's trust," He whispered trying to put emphasis on the words.

"Reynie I just feel like this is really important… it's weird actually," She said before kicking open the window and motioning for him to follow.

"Kate," he hissed and after a moments hesitation: followed her.

Reynie caught himself on the ground as he fell. He looked up and saw a big blue bow with the words police written on it. Kate was also staring at it. "This was definitely not here yesterday," Reynie said.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Well it's a police box, a telephone used in the nineteen sixties for England. But why is it here…"

"Look at the writing," Kate said.

As they were looking at the writing the doors suddenly burst open and a man with a bow tie hopped out. Looking around he said with a British accent, "This is Earth isn't it? Because I'm really sick of all those rubbish resort planets."

**Well for some reason I felt the grammar was awful for this chapter. It also seemed a bit rushed. Well I will fix this. I'm not used to writing fan fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fiction B 1.1.2

**A/N So I hope someone on here is a fan of Doctor Who! Well I was going to write about how the MBS encounters a giant blob of jello but decided on this instead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I used to own the MBS but sold the rights to GreatKateZonkeyMachine. (I put the wrong thing last chapter- sorry)**

**Warnings: Possible Big Bang spoilers set before the Christmas Special. Set after prisoners dilemma **

And Now on to the story

Episode 1: Part 2

The strange looked around again. "Yes this is definitely earth. And you," he pointed at Reynie and Kate, "Are human children."

"I am not a child!" said Kate raising her bucket.

"Right of course," he pulled something stick like out of his coat pocket and pressed a button. It began glowing.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Kate asked.

"I'm the Doctor and how I got really isn't important. Actually it is. But not to you. To me." He turned around and buzzed the device at them. "So twenty first century. I'd say Two Thousand and Elven."

"You don't know the year?" Reynie exclaimed.

"Of course I do, wait is it not Two Thousand and Eleven," he said spinning awkwardly and putting the thing back in his pocket.

"What was that?" Kate asked. "And who are you?"

"I told you: I'm the Doctor and that was my screwdriver."

"If you're a Doctor than why are you in a British Police Box?" Reynie questioned.

The Doctor sighed, exasperated as if he was bored of the conversation. "Children are so nosy. Go away I'm busy. Say what's that!" he said turning and pointing at a bush.

"It's a bush," Kate said her hands on her hips. "Reynie I told you the British were nuts."

The Doctor walked over to investigate the bush and said, "I'm not British!"

"You have a British accent," said Reynie walking over to the bush and looking in it.

The Doctor had pulled apart the branches. Inside was a dead snake. "What in the world is this?"

"It's just a garden snake," Kate said coming over to look.

"No it isn't!" The Doctor said pulling out his tool and making it glow again.

"Actually, it is. We get those all the time here. Of course Stickys allergic to snakes so he doesn't go any where near them. And Reynie knows absolutely nothing about snakes so…"

"Hey!"

"Sticky?" The Doctor said picking up the dead snake.

"He's our friend!"

"Well that's a rubbish name I- Ow" The Doctor said as Kate slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"Insulting my friend. Now come on Reynie I think it's time we go get Mr. Benedict."

Reynie followed her leaving that strange man in the garden.

A few minutes later they had dragged Mr. Benedict and the adults outside with no explanations. "It's right here!" Kate cried pointing.

But the blue box was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Fiction B 1.1.3

**A/N No reviews… :( If no one reviews by the end of this short story (episode) than I won't continue with the rest of the 'season'. So if you want me to continue PLEASE review. Oh and almost forgot to mention. What Kate said about Brits in the last chapter… I was just joking. I love England!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I used to own the MBS but sold the rights to GreatKateZonkeyMachine. **

The third part of "The Three Meetings"

Mr. Benedict had taken the children in to sit down. They sat down in the living room where Mr. Benedict positioned himself as to not fall down if sleep suddenly overtook him. He told everyone except Miss Perumel, Milligan, and Rhonda to leave. He then said "Now tell me what you saw."

Kate quickly told every detail about the last fifteen minutes of her life. Right down to what The Doctor said about the snake.

Mr. Benedict looked at Reynie, "Do you have anything to add?"

"No sir. She pretty much got it."

"Well this is most interesting," Mr. Benedict sat and thought for a moment before leaning a few inches back on the desk, asleep.

After a few moments he woke and looked around, "Where was I? Ah yes interesting. I think that children it could be your… for lack of a better word: mind."

"You think we imagined this?" Kate exclaimed, "Mr. Benedict this really happened.

Mr. Benedict raised his hand and Kate stopped, "I'm not saying it didn't happen. I think that, since you are stuffed up in here you might be imagining things, or perhaps something darker. Perhaps someone has taken your mind."

"Mr. Benedict I think we'd know if someone had… taken over our minds," Reynie said.

"Perhaps we should trust them," Number Two said, quickly pulling out a bowl of spaghetti and eating it.

"I trust these children with my lives Number Two."

"Then why don't you believe us?" Reynie and Kate said in unison.

"Children the world is a very complicated thing. My brother-"

"Mr. Benedict, please _believe us_," Kate said desperately.

"I'm sorry," he said, "There is no such thing as police boxes that randomly spout people called The Doctor."

And that was that. He told them to go wash up for dinner. Kate kept bringing The Doctor back up until Milligan told her that that was really enough and the joke was over. Kate ran out of the room, tears forming in her eyes.

Reynie asked, "May I be excused?"

Miss Perumel sighed, "I suppose. Say hello to Amma."

Reynie got up and threw his plate in the trash. He then walked to his mother and grandmother's room. His grandmother was lying on her bed, to sick to get up to eat. They had already brought her food and the remains were on the nightstand. "Hello Patti **(I'm sorry I could not find what they called her in the books)."**

Patti strained her head up to see him, "Oh there's my favorite grandson, how are you doing?"

"Not so well Patti, no one believes me about something."

"Well you know it's true, don't you?"

"Yes, Patti or at least I think I do. I'm so confused right now."

"Look in your heart Reynie and that will show you the way," Patti said before closing her eyes, "I am tired now."

Reynie quietly backed away from the bed and out the door. He then went down the hall to Kate's room. He knocked. "Just go away! I don't want to talk about it right now," She said, her voice sounding somewhat muffled.

"Kate, it's me," Reynie said.

He heard a few movements and then the door opened. All sign of tears were wiped from her eyes. "Reynie, I thought of a way we could convince them!"

"Kate, I"

"Reynie, we need to sneak out to see if there's an impression in the dirt where that police box was! Come on," Kate pulled him into the room where she had been cutting away the seal in the window. Of course now there'll be more guards so we'll have to be quiet and," She paused, "What are you waiting for, come on."

"Reynie sighed and the stepped out of the second story window and on to the bucket Kate would lower him down on. She lowered him down silently and they both pressed themselves against the wall. They could see a guard with a flashlight circling the other side. Just as Reynie was about to step out she grabbed him and said, "Look."

She pointed down on the ground with her penlight. A dead snake was laying there. "Oh I'm really getting sick of these snakes," Reynie hissed.

"Oh shut up and come on," Kate said pulling him through the garden.

She lead him thorough the dark over to where the police box had been. "Kate I'm not sure this is going to-,"Reynie began before Kate cut him off.

"Look," she said again pointing with her penlight. Very clearly indented in the grass was the shape of a square.

"Kate it isn't going to work! They won't believe it for what it is and you know we can't convince Mr. Benedict."

"What was up with him anyway?"

"I don't know. It _was _a bit weird."

"All right then let's go get the adults," She said beginning to pull him back towards the house. But a guard was circling the house already.

"Ooh we can't let them find us!" Kate whispered and pulled Reynie to the side of the garden.

They quietly made their way to the other side of the yard, and the front door. Kate pulled out her knife and broke the lock on the maze. They entered stealthily and Kate opened the vent. "I am not going through there," Reynie whispered.

"Fine then go through the maze when all the lights are off."

And so he did. Kate and Reynie quickly learned that separating like that would only work at times like this. Reynie felt his way through the maze easily enough, and when he got to the staircase Kate was waiting. They made their way up the staircase and opened the door. The adults were waiting for them.

** I was going to go farther but this seemed like a good stopping point. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fiction B 1.1.4

**A/N Thanks for the review Mikaela that makes me… happy **** Also The Doctor was wrong about it being 2011. It is 2005 in the story at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I used to own the MBS but sold the rights to GreatKateZonkeyMachine. **

The fourth part of "The Three Meetings"

Mr. Benedict strongly implied to the other adults that it would be best if Kate and Reynie stayed inside from now on. For there was simply "Too much danger".

Kate, of course was rather furious. "But why?"

"I'm sorry children. But this the way it must be."

Kate stormed out of the room. Reynie was going to his room as well when he noticed… a snake. Dead of course but lying in the window sill. Reynie looked at it. It looked exactly like the other snakes. "Why is this snake here?" he asked no one in particular.

Sticky looked over at the window sill and his slid slowly out of focus. Then he shook and said, "What are you talking about Reynie? I don't see a snake."

Reynie looked back and it still was there, clear as day. Reynie dashed to the back hall and bounded up the stairs to the upstairs corridor. He knocked and then entered Kate' room. Reynie gasped suddenly. Kate was on her bed grasping her bucket tightly and pointing at the floorboard. All along it were dead snakes.

"Oh," Reynie said.

"You walk into a room filled with dead snakes and all you can say is 'Oh'!" Kate exclaimed.

"Looks like there's an infestation."

"Of dead snakes?" Kate smirked.

"Kate, about the snakes. I don't think anyone else can see them. They're in the kitchen too. Sticky couldn't even see it and it was in plain sight."

Kate sighed and sat down on her bed tapping one of the snakes with her foot. "Reynie they could see them all summer."

"I know but Sticky acted all weird and he seemed like he was confused for a second."

"So…"

"Well Mr. Benedict thinks it's Curtain messing with our minds, but-"

"Curtain is locked in a high security prison."

"I was about to say what if his theory's twisted. What if something is messing with_ their _minds," Reynie explained his theory.

Kate thought about this for a moment. "It's an interesting theory. I wander if we'll aver see The Doctor again. He might know."

"I think you were right, he's just a mad man," Reynie said, and then added, "with a box."

"Mr. Benedict could be considered mad," Kate said.

"True," Reynie pondered this for a moment.

"Well at any rate we could-" Kate was interrupted by Constance barging in.

She looked on the floor and then back again at Kate and Reynie. "Do you see them?" Reynie asked.

"See what?" Constance said, but it was obvious she was hiding something. "I bet you two are talking about that imaginary blue box again aren't you!"

"And so what if we are?" Kate said more rudely than she had ever talked to Constance.

"Oh there once was a girl named Kate

Who was walking by the ate

When from no where

There-"

"Constance, I'm sick of hearing your poems," Reynie said walking out.

Constance made an odd hmphhing noise and continued to make rude poems about doctors and boxes. Reynie walked into the room he shared with Sticky and got ready for bed.

Later that night, after getting ready for bed Reynie lay in the top bunk pondering the predicament. Snakes were always around him now. It was like the dream Mr. Benedict had told him about. "Sticky, do you believe me?" Reynie said suddenly.

"I, I don't know Reynie. I'm so confused at the moment. With all the snakes you're talking about. And mysterious blue boxes. I try to always live in reality."

"So Constance reading minds is natural."

"I'm sure there's a perfectly logical scientific explanation for that."

"So you think I'm a liar?" Reynie asked, suddenly sad.

"Well I'm sure there's a logical explanation for you and Kate to… see things at the same time."

"So now you're saying I have something wrong with me!" Reynie said.

Sticky did not respond. Reynie tried to keep from being to angry at the only person he thought would actually believe him.

(**A/N Sorry, that seemed a bit Goblet of Fire didn't it?)**

The next few weeks were torture. Accusations form everyone. When Reynie suggested they use Constance to see if they were telling the truth Mr. Benedict said, "It would be wrong to use Constance for something we already know."

Miss Perumel even looked into getting a therapist. Thankfully for Reynie that fell through. "Why don't you believe me?" Reynie asked his mother.

Her eyes filled with tears she said, "I'm so sorry Reynie but… it's so hard to believe you."

Reynie and Kate felt secluded and spent more and more time together. "Everyone we thought we could trust is… it's like they're not themselves," Kate told Reynie.

Along with Mr. Benedict's questions and their regular classes Reynie and Kate had a new added burden: cleaning up the dead snakes. For some reason there was a large concentration of them in Kate's room. One or two in the other rooms but always hundreds in Kate's.

"It's like an omen," Reynie said. "Nothing is making sense any more. You know this is the room we were in before we saw the police box. But then why are they in the other rooms," he sighed, "I've always been able to figure it out before; but now…"

"Yeah," Kate said, picking up a snake and putting into the trash bag. "Number Two is getting upset that we're wasting trash bags. Of course _Mr. Benedict _ says that we should keep believing in this till we recover. Like we are sick!"

"Well, Maybe it is all in our heads," Reynie said. "Come on we still have to clean the library before bed.

The Mysterious Benedict Society felt like it had been spilt and torn. Sticky and Constance were getting tired f hearing about the Doctor.

"It's like we're Lucy in Narnia, no one else will believe till the see it," Reynie said.

"Oh it's been a while since I've read that book, back when I was in the circus."

"So much has happened since then," Reynie commented.

"Yep," Kate sat on the bed and opened a book on history Reynie had wanted to clean. It had had around twenty snakes on it.

Kate flipped the page open and gasped and dropped the book. "What is it? More snakes?" Reynie asked.

"No, no Reynie, look!" Kate said excitedly.

Reynie leaned over to read thee page and gasped. On it was an article about dark legends and events in history. It read:

_**But no legend is odder than the legend of the Doctor. He is a mysterious figure who is said to show up at significant time in history, always bringing destruction.**_

"Wow," Reynie said.

"Yeah, but no mention of the police box…" Kate said sadly.

"Kate, we don't even know if that really is him."

"How many other people show up out of no where and call themselves the Doctor?"

"Ok, so it's probably him. But that would mean he's immortal!" Reynie said.

"Or can travel through time!" Kate said.

"The police box could be his time machine!" Reynie said.

"And if there's other historical accounts maybe we could finally prove it to them!" Kate said.

"Maybe," Reynie said slowing down. He then laughed, "Kate listen to ourselves. _'Time Machine'. _We sound crazy. They'll never believe us."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. But we can still look them up though," Kate said, closing the book and putting it back on the bed.

The months went by slowly and the research actually provided some results. The Doctor was seeded through myths and legends. They quickly found these scant reports of him. But they had to do it in secret. The adults, especially Number Two watched the halls at night ready for Kate and Reynie to sneak through.

A year after the first meeting with the Doctor, Mr. Benedict decided that they should take a trip to a local café. It was the firsts time they had gone back into the city, and Kate and Reynie were excited. They stopped at the café where Kate and Reynie sat down. The others instantly sat at different tables. "Oh well," Kate said.

The meal was pleasant and it was nice for a change of scenery. Reynie spotted snakes moving on the sign though. "They're alive," Kate said.

"Yes and-," Reynie began, but stopped because of what happened next.

And what happened next was very disturbing indeed. White ghostlike creatures came out of nowhere. They were odd and did not move much. Everyone in the streets gathered around talking to them. Kate screamed.

The adults looked at her. "What's wrong?" Rhoda said.

"Look at those, those things!" Kate screamed pointing. Reynie was greatly disturbed as well.

"Kate, what things?" Number Two asked.

"Those ghost things!" Reynie said.

"Reynie the streets are empty," Sticky said..

While Constance began to think of a new insulting poem, and Kate was still trying to convince them something was there, Reynie wandered over to the TV in the café. "Kate," Reynie called, "Come look at this!"

Kate ran into the café from outside. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. \

Creatures were flying in the sky, screaming "Exterminate!"

Reynie tore a look back outside. The ghost things had transformed into metal men. "Kate, come on." 

They walked outside the café to see that the metal men were standing still. Kate walked over to one. "Kate what are you doing?" Reynie yelled.

Suddenly the metal man moved he looked at her and said, "Kate Wetherall you will be punished for your crime," before standing back in his original position.

"What?" Kate exclaimed before being pulled back.

And then something odd happened again. The metal men simply flew off into the air and over the ocean. "How in the world?" Reynie exclaimed.

"Aliens," Kate muttered. For once, Reynie agreed with her.

"You guys are so weird!" Constance called out.

"Thanks, Constance," Reynie said.

The adults were furious at this outburst. Milligan was angry when he came home from his mission. It was decided that they would stay in the house for a long, long time. They were simply not ready to face the outside world. So over the next two years they didn't hear about the hospital's miraculous disappearance and then reappearance. They didn't hear about the fat or the titanic. They did feel the planet's moving though. That was not fun. Gripping on to things so they wouldn't fall when no one else in the house notices a thing. And they saw the sun go out, and then saw everything go to the number zero before the sun came back on.

"I wander if the Doctor was involved?" Kate thought aloud as she and Reynie discussed it, while cleaning up the snakes in her room.

"I doubt it," Reynie said.

Then very suddenly there was a loud roaring noise, and the police box materialized in-between the two beds. Reynie and Kate gasped and watched as it opened. The Doctor hopped out, looking the same as he had three years ago and still holding the snake and said, "Well, I'm back!"


	5. Chapter 5

Fiction B 1.1.5

**A/N Once again another chapter is presented. I'm really getting excited now, so please review! It has been renewed for a second episode but I need more reviews for there to be a third. I don't mean to sound desperate; but if no one is reading I'm not going to post… I'd be happy with one more review!**

** Oh and I think I made Constance and Kate in the same room. This is because so many people are in the house now they have to share. It is the part of the house which is so hot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I used to own the MBS but sold the rights to GreatKateZonkeyMachine. **

The fifth part of "The Three Meetings"

Kate walked up to the Doctor. Looked at him for a second and then said, "I was right Reynie! He is a time traveler."

"Actually I'm not!" The Doctor said.

"Don't try to fool us," Kate said, holding up her bucket. "You look the same as you did three years ago!"

"I'm from Scotland Yard," he said holding up a pad of paper, witch Reynie and Kate found to be blank.

"This is blank," Reynie said.

"Oh, really! You two must be bloody brilliant to see through the physic paper. All right, yes I'm a time traveler, and I tried to put in three hours, and it ended up being three years."

"Physic paper?" Reynie said.

"It's a low level perception filter, tricks the average human or alien into thinking that it says something. Of course geniuses and very old races of aliens can see through it."

"So you think you're a genius?" Kate questioned sarcastically.

"Aliens?" Reynie exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh, you're still children so you still ask questions," The Doctor said in a semi-annoyed tone. "To answer both of your questions, yes there are aliens in the world. I am one of the old races. But still a genius of couse!"

"You're rather full of it!" Kate said and then pointing at the police box said, "It's your time machine."

"_She's _my time machine. She's the TARDIS."

"What does that stand for," Reynie asked.

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space!"

"It's awfully small, for a ship that can also go through space, I mean," Reynie said.

"Oh you are clever," The Doctor said, and then began sniffing.

"You are mad!" Kate said.

"Yes, I am. Oh dear look at these snakes!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Kate sat down on her bed. "I'm glad someone can see them."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked pulling out the glowy thing and buzzing it.

"What is that?" Reynie asked.

"A sonic screwdriver," The Doctor said. "Of course it does other things besides unscrewing. Like sending signals and boosting power. It also does a whole host of other things. Now tell me what you mean," he said leaning close to Kate and flashing the Sonic Screwdriver. Kate flicked it away and stood up.

"We're the only ones who can see the snakes. And extra-terrestrial things," Kate said.

"Ok…," The Doctor said, looking truly puzzled for the first time.

"Do you know what it is?"

"It seems like it would be a perception filter, but I can't be sure. These snakes, or at least the one I tested (that's the reason I disappeared) was drawn to this area of the house for some reason. I still don't know why! Now who is Mr. Benedict, you mentioned him last time. Take me to him"

"I bet a lot of people have trouble keeping up with you," Reynie said.

"And you don't?" The Doctor said.

"I do," Kate said exasperatedly.

"No I don't, Mr. Benedict's study is this way, come on," Reynie said leading the way.

"So is this 2014?" The Doctor asked.

"No you were wrong last time. It's 2008 now."

"Ooh bad year. All those things and people I had to save."

"Reynie, I told you he was involved," Kate said.

"So you're Reynie," he pointed. "And you're Kate."

"Yep," they said.

"How old are you exactly?" The Doctor asked.

"I am seventeen and Reynie is sixteen."

"Ok, this it," Reynie said opening a door.

Mr. Benedict was sitting in his chair, and when they opened door he looked up from his work. "Hello Reynie, Kate," Mr. Benedict said with a grim smile.

"Mr. Benedict is there something wrong?" Reynie asked.

Mr. Benedict looked up and his eyes fogged. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. "No, nothing is wrong. What is it that you two wanted to tell me?"

The Doctor walked over to Mr. Benedict and zapped his Sonic Screwdriver. "Yes this is definitely a perception filter. But why doesn't it work on you two?"

Mr. Benedict's eyes fogged again. "Do you see anything?" Reynie asked.

"See what there are only you and Kate."

"Ah, now let us go," The Doctor said.

"We care about you, Mr. Benedict," Kate said.

"I care for you to," he said and for a moment his eyes looked clear again before a tear fell down his cheek and he nodded off.

"Narcolepsy," The Doctor said, before walking out of the room.

They followed him. He brought them to the door of the house. He instantaneously figured thee maze out and they left quickly. A guard approached them once they had exited. "Wait, these children are not to leave the house."

"Oh it's ok I have something or another here," The Doctor pulled out the psychic paper and waved it in his face.

The man's eyes fogged, "Oh you're from Scotland Yard and you have references from the Prime Minister and Mr. Benedict, go on then."

Kate and Reynie looked at each other. As they walked away from the house Reynie asked, "Was it right to trick him like that?"

"Reynie have you ever lied to someone for the greater good?"

Thinking about the Institute Reynie answered, "Well, yes. But I had to. To save the world."

"Ah saving the world are we? See, you two are clever," he said standing right in front of them. "Now we must concentrate on saving that house, your house. These snakes where are they coming from?"

They followed a trail of snakes to the garden. "Ok let's follow this."

They followed the trail of snakes which lead through the city. "I didn't realize it was a trail!" Kate exclaimed.

It's a trail of snakes all leading to your room. But why your room?" The Doctor said.

"There's always more snakes there," Kate said.

"And why are they dead?" The Doctor questioned. "so many dead on the pathways, it's like they didn't make the journey."

"Well…," Reynie said.

"That's it!" The Doctor exclaimed. "They're all traveling to your room, the snakes have a short lifespan so all don't make the journey!"

"Doctor, that's brilliant," Reynie exclaimed.

"Yes, it is, yes it is. Dead snakes are definitely not _cool_."

"This must be a habit for you, Doctor," Kate said following him down the street.

"Tends to be," The Doctor said then turned around suddenly, "Say Kate have you ever seen a live snake?"

"Actually, yes at a café one time."

"Take me to it, quickly," The Doctor said holding out his hand to indicate that they lead the way.

Kate lead the way forth, "It's one mile, thirteen feet in that direction."

"How do you know?" The Doctor said.

"She just does," Reynie explained, "she's good with distances."

"Knowing distances is cool…," The Doctor said.

"Finally, someone who understands," Kate said.

"Glad to be of service."

Since Stone Town was relatively small they made their way quickly. As they were almost there the Doctor jumped and ran over to a store, there were obviously other people in the store, but on the ground, basking in the shade was a snake. "This one's alive!"

"But the others were dead," Kate said.

"Well of course, they stick to the shade. Or travel at night. Oh! I figured out what they are! They aren't common snakes. They're aliens!"

"Aliens, Doctor? They look like snakes," Kate said.

"Of course they do, because they're young. Hurry now, I think I know what we will find near the café."

They ran the rest of the way to the café where many snakes were moving in the shade. They found the source of the snakes. A fence. "Another perception filter," The Doctor said and zapped the Sonic.

Suddenly a trapdoor appeared. "After me," The Doctor said as they descended. They had to be careful as many snakes were crawling up the ladder. The Doctor hopped off the ladder with Kate and Reynie after him. The room looked like a basement and had many loose bags and broken chairs and the like. Several boxes of something were stacked in a corner they read: **Handle with care. **A large tank of things moving in it was across from them. Also across from them was an enormous serpentine figure. It was glowing on the inside. It had cords attached to it.

"Prisoner Zero," The Doctorexclaimed.

The serpentine figure laughed, "No I am not he, who was foolish enough o get captured. I am the queen!"

"Oh dear, and making food for whom. You are the Ytul. Why are you hiding in this form?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"We can not shape shift at the moment. We are hard at work on our… project," the Ytul said.

"Oh, really, well then I assume you're making food for the person doing the project. Who is most probably the king? Of course you reproduce differently than the other species so of course," he coughed, "The male does not need to be present. But that would produce weakened Ytul wouldn't it?"

"Oh Doctor, you are clever. Yes they are weakened. They are pawns nothing more. My king needs them for the project."

"So he absorbs the snakes' energy. They can't shape shift yet and because you're multi-dimensional he's asleep for the project! He's just droning on absorbing energy."

"Well maybe that's why he hasn't eaten me," Kate said.

"Ha," The Ytul said, "and no one can see them!"

"Oh, really?" The Doctor said, "Because the two humans in this room can!"

"Impossible!"

"Oh I see now, your bodies can function as perception filters, Reynie and Kate see the snakes coming to their house all summer and then suddenly no one can see them. It's because The king started the project in that room. The room Reynie and Kate were in! Because the perception filter jumps it didn't affect them, and your own signal was so strong it blocked the rest of the houses mind from all extra-terrestrial forms. But the perception filter can't be seen so the king isn't seen," The doctor stopped to take a long breath.

"So…" the Ytul said. "We can still carry on."

The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver. "Why have you told me so much?"

"Because it matters little now. Neither The Doctor nor the TARDIS can stop us now!"

"No," The Doctor said, "But my sonic screwdriver can!" He zapped and a slow ticking noise was heard from the packages in the corner.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled.

They quickly climbed the ladder. The Ytul strained on the cords screaming, "the king shall awake without food Doctor, and doom shall come upon you!"

They ran out quickly. They ran all the way back to the house. "Back to the room," The Doctor panted.

"Where the king is!" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry he's asleep."

They creaked the house and into the bedroom. The TARDIS was there. "This is disturbing," Kate said.

"Ok so I need to open up the perception filter, but for that I'll need a Preservation Reactor," The Doctor said.

"You can't leave!" Reynie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to," he said running into the TARDIS. "I'll be back in a moment," he yelled.

"No, Doctor!" Kate screamed before the TARDIS took off.

At this point Mr. Benedict walked in the room. "Oh children, you were outside again. I thought I could trust you."

Kate whispered to Reynie, "The next time I see him I'll slap him."

** Oh wow, that was tiring. Hope it wasn't to confusing. Pease review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Fiction B 1.1.6

**A/N Once again another chapter is presented. I'm really getting excited now, so please review! It has been renewed for a second episode but I need more reviews for there to be a third. In the last chapter the queen did blow up, so there is no more food for the king. I am almost done with the first episode! Only one more part after this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I used to own the MBS but sold the rights to GreatKateZonkeyMachine. **

The sixth part of "The Three Meetings"

The following months passed without much event. Mr. Benedict, of course found out they had left and they were forced to stay in the house. "Of course," Reynie told Kate one day as they picked up the energy forgone snakes, "we can't exactly be mad at them can we? It's not like it's there fault."

"I suppose," Kate had replied. "But I _can _be mad at The Doctor, him leaving us like that. Now I have to worry about a snake that could wake up at any moment."

Of course Kate had prepared an escape method. "I keep telling you Reynie, that snake will not like a bucket slamming into his head"

Between Constance making rude poems (Though since she had turned eight her manners had gotten better) and Sticky giving scientific reasons as to why it was not possible Kate and Reynie found themselves having to take Mr. Benedict's 'college equivalence' classes. Since Kate was now eighteen and Reynie, seventeen they both longed to go out of the house. Mr. Benedict did let them out of the house; but only when Reynie's grandmother died. It was a sad occasion.

Reynie was estimating that three years would be the time length again. It seemed to go much faster this time. Soon Kate was twenty and Reynie: nineteen. It had been eight years since the Institute. Eight years since there lives had truly began.

"Do you think he'll let us come with him?" Kate asked Reynie.

"Come where?"

"To wherever of course. In the TARDIS."

"I think we'd be a bit squished," Reynie said.

"Reynie, I thought you were supposed to be clever. There's obviously some sort of trick about it."

"I suppose it could be like… like another dimension."

So they waited for the TARDIS. Finally one fall afternoon: it came. But not first.

Kate and Reynie were in the bedroom. Suddenly they heard slithering noises. "Reynie, the Ytul is awake!" She jumped onto the bed, bucket in hand.

Reynie jumped on the bed as well. The slithering continued. Kate attached her bucket to the rope and swung it at the noise. Suddenly a loud hiss was heard. "Kate!" Reynie yelled.

"Sorry," Kate said.

They could hear it moving along the floor. Kate swung the bucket again, and once again a hiss was heard. "Is that working?" Reynie asked.

And then they felt it, the snake was on the bed. "Now would be a really great time for The Doctor," Reynie said.

And then he was there. They heard the roaring from outside. "The TARDIS is here!" Kate exclaimed happily.

The slithering stopped for a moment. Then the Doctor burst into the bedroom with a device in his hands. "Ha!" He said and pressed the button.

The Ytul appeared. It looked like the queen except for the fact that it had legs. It slithered over to the Doctor and looked at him with its odd eyes. "You are to late Doctor, I have done it."

"Oh yes, I know you have. That was the point. Let the Ytul think it has won a great victory! Ah ha."

"What did he do Doctor?" Kate asked.

The Doctor looked up at them, "The Ytul here has created a hole in the universe. But not just any hole! An isomorphic hole."

"A what?" Reynie asked.

"It is a hole that will only close when a certain being comes through it. It's like a wormhole through the universe. A very fast transport mechanism that can take any one anywhere."

"So I have one," The Ytul said. "I have prepared for him, and I shall take over earth for him!"

"Who's him?" The Doctor asked.

"You don't know?" The Ytul said in surprise. "Of course the Doctor in the TARDIS never knows does he?"

"What!" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh but you see there's no way you'll be able to invade earth," The Doctor said, "They can see you know, all of the humans."

"So… I shall destroy them."

"No, you won't," The Doctor said,, holding up the device again, "Because this not only removes perception filters it also opens worms holes."

"No!" The Ytul screamed in agony before a huge black circle appeared, "The Curtain has opened Doctor, and you are not ready!"

The Ytul was sucked through the hole. The black circle disappeared quickly. "Doctor, is it gone," Kate said hopping off the bed.

"Yes he's gone, for now. If you want to think he's gone for good you do that, but he's really not."

"That's heartening," Reynie said.

"What did he mean by the curtain?" The Doctor exclaimed.

Kate and Reynie looked at each other for a moment. "Well, remember when Reynie said we had saved the world. We saved it from a man named Ledroptha Curtain."

"Ledroptha Curtain," The Doctor began. "Now where have I heard that before?"

"It was in the news. He ran the Institute," Reynie said.

"Oh, that must have been where I heard it."

"I suppose…," Kate said.

"Well this is the part where I say, goodbye to you two, you've grown so much. How old are you now?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm twenty and Reynie's nineteen.

"Oh. Well good bye!"

"Wait, Doctor," Kate said as he was walking out the door.

"What is it," he said leaning his back in the room.

"I want to show the rest of the house."

"Ok then," The Doctor said. "I'll just wait outside. Proving yourself right is cool."

Kate smiled as he left and from a distant room they could here Number Two's voice, "What are these snakes doing in the house!"

** Well that was almost it. Only one small section to go. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Fiction B 1.1.7

**A/N Once again another chapter is presented. I'm really getting excited now, so please review! It has been renewed for a second episode but I need more reviews for there to be a third. In the last chapter the queen did blow up, so there is no more food for the king. I am almost done with the first episode! Only one more part after this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I used to own the MBS but sold the rights to GreatKateZonkeyMachine. **

The seventh part of "The Three Meetings"

They had a great deal of convincing to do to bring the rest of the house outside. It was easier since the perception filter was gone, and their minds were cleared. They hurried everyone out into the garden. "Impossible!" gasped Miss Perumel.

The Doctor was leaning against the TARDIS and gave them a wink. "Oh…" Mr. Benedict said. "I am so sorry children."

Kate smiled. The adults were standing in shock. Sticky opened his mouth several times but never said a word. He then started polishing his glasses, blushing.

Kate ran up to The Doctor, pulling Reynie with her. She smiled and said, "Take us with you Doctor. Take us through time and space."

"Well, I'm already traveling with two people."

"But they're not with you," Reynie said.

"You're right, they aren't. And I do have a while."

"Please, Doctor!" Kate said.

"Not many people have asked to come with me," The Doctor said thoughtfully. He bit his lip, "All right but just two trips ok?"

"Ok, Doctor," Kate said smirking and opening the door of the TARDIS, walked in.

Reynie was following when Miss Perumel said, "Reynie you can't just leave!"

"Yeah," Sticky said, "Don't leave us."

But Mr. Benedict said, "Go Reynie and don't forget to write a journal. I want to hear about your adventures.

Reynie smiled and hopped into the TARDIS, the Doctor following him.

** Well that was the first 'episode'. Next up "**_**Eye of the Tiger'.**_


End file.
